


Here For You

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Post canon, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Just a soft moment between Finn and Nick.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jencsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/gifts).



Julie isn’t weak. She doesn’t need to be protected or taken care of or even worse to be fussed over. But sometimes there are days where she feels like she _is._ Like she _does._

This vulnerability is making her uncomfortable and it doesn’t agree with the image of a strong and independent woman she’s worked so hard on maintaining all of her life. It’s in these moments, when she struggles the most, tears threatening to spill as she wills her fingers to type out a word that she just can’t seem to find inside the scrambled mess that her brain has become, that she longs for him the most. Because Nick understands.

He understands because he _knows._ He’s been where she is, he’s changed, too. Sometimes she wonders about the old Nick, the one she never got to meet. She'll never know how, but he seems to have a sense for her when she gets this way. As if he can _feel_ her through the walls that separate them.

On cue, a hand touches her shoulder.

Wordlessly he eyes her report and leans over.

“Perpendicular,” he provides calmly and starts spelling it out when her fingers still won’t move across the keyboard.

She presses her lips together, determined to stay strong. Pushing away the dark clouds in her mind, telling her she’s broken and disabled. The effort makes her chin quiver.

“Hey,” Nick offers gently, his hand drawing slow circles on her upper back, “It’s okay. Day by day, remember?”

She nods.

“You would’ve come up with that, too, in a bit.”

She sniffs, willing herself not to cry.

“It’ll get easier,” he soothes, “And I’ll be here for you through it all. I promise.”

Leaning over he gently presses his lips to her forehead, instantaneously making her feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
